Dumbstruck
by xXRockxHeartXx
Summary: Audrey's the quiet girl. Hyuk-Jae is the popular boy at school. She hates him, but will a chance meeting change that? A Super Junior EunhyukXOC one-shot. "Love at first sight works in a weird way. In one case, both of them meet and immediately hit it off, but the other involves one realizing their true feelings for the other, who had already fallen head over heels in love."


**Slam! Shoma chetur hastin? (Haha my fail attempt at Farsi. My dad's from Iran but he hasn't taught me a lot :P)  
**

**Hey hey! Yes, I know, you want to hit me with tomatoes and rotten fruit. It's been almost a month since I published my previous story, "Blood and Needles" but I have a good reason! I've been out and about everywhere, and I had writer's block...I've been writing another Kyuhyun fanfiction and it's a lot longer than usual, 25 pages long! I've been busy writing that and I finished it, but I didn't want to publish that one because I promised that I would publish another Eunhyuk story before that, so I held off on it.**

**Inspiration: Like I said earlier, I had writer's block and I had to think of a hate/love Eunhyuk story. I had originally planned for it to be for them to be dance rivals, but I couldn't get a basic background setup for it so I just did the default thing and wrote a high school rivalry. I wrote this story because of my friend/twin. She is amazing, she's funny, she's supportive, and she saved you guys from my long chain of Kyuhyun stories by requesting Eunhyul, so you guys should thank her and leave her wonderful compliments and ask her to do this more often because she has a way to persuade me to do anything she wants me to.**

**Sooooo enjoy and I will see you right after!**

* * *

I stared at him, disgusted. He could pop and lock perfectly, moonwalk like Michael Jackson himself, and don't even get me started on how he looks! What's the problem, you say? He's perfect! He's absolutely perfect! No flaws! Zero! Zilch! How could I compete with that? Ugh, curse you Lee Hyuk-Jae and your perfection! He was the Dancing Machine at school. Everyone knew him as Eunhyuk. All the girls swoon over him just because they love to see him dance. It disgusts me how girls my age easily fall for boys by just their talent. Who knows? He might turn out to be a real jerk and they'll all hate him afterwards. He'd become a disgrace, an outcast, the most hated person in school. And I'll be there to smirk and say, "I told you so!" I'll be waiting for that day. Unfortunately for me, that day isn't likely to happen. I've been spying on him for days, but I still haven't seen any such behavior. He's too kind and caring. Damn him for being so perfect!

I finally gave up watching Eunhyuk dance in the schoolyard and started walking for home. I was the sneakiest person you will find in your life. No one at school knows my name, I'm just the girl you see in the halls from time to time that has no name. You'd be lucky if you see me at all. It's not that I creep around like a ninja at school, I'm just so quiet that I'm almost invisible. I use that to my advantage when I go on my daily spying sessions on Eunhyuk. It's disappointing that I can't get any dirt on him. I'd love to expose him if he was a stuck up dancer boy that loves attention.

I pulled my headphones over my head and played my iPod, walking to the beat of the music pounding through the ear speakers. I couldn't help myself; I started sliding across the concrete sidewalk and doing dance moves, interrupting my walking pace. Dancing was one of my passions as well. One of the other reasons why I loathed Eunhyuk was because I was jealous of his dance moves, and that he gets famous for dancing and I don't. I never wanted to be a high school star or anything, but an acknowledgment would be fine. I keep my dancing on the down-low. I was never one for attention. I would freeze up if someone asked me to dance in front of more than 5 people, and that's just people I know! I would never dance in front of someone I'm not close with. I was afraid that I would be laughed at for my poor skills. I don't believe that I'm any good to be showing off like Eunhyuk does, which is another reason to dislike him. I'm happy keeping to myself with my dancing. Who said that you need to show them off? I never got the memo for that.

When the song finished, I continued walking my normal pace along with the music blaring in my ears. I started singing quietly to myself. I enjoyed singing too, but just like dancing, I wouldn't want to show it off. Not to my family, not to strangers, not to anyone except the four walls in my room.

That's why I was startled when someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped five feet into the air and turned around. I ended up regretting it. Standing in front of me was the famous Dancing Machine.

"Lee Hyuk-Jae," I stated.

"So you know me?" he smiled.

"Who _doesn't_ know you? That's the question," I retorted.

"I wish I could say the same about you. I don't know your name, so I can't greet you properly," he said.

I cocked my head to the side. "Good, it should stay that way."

He looked confused. "I don't get it."

"I'm not one of your fangirls, Eunhyuk, I'm the opposite. I don't idolize you like girls do and I don't think you're cool like other guys do. I'm the odd one out of this school, which is why no one knows me." I paused. "That and because I'm so good at staying quiet."

"But everyone likes me," he asked, obviously still confused.

"Well, not everyone. I'm not one of those girls that would fall head over heels in love with you at first glance. It takes a lot of effort to please me," I said, walking away. Eunhyuk was probably staring at me dumbstruck while I walked away. I put my headphones back over my ears. "_Mwolbwa?_" I screamed behind me to make him stop staring. I half smiled to myself. I had finally stood up to the enemy, who doesn't even know he's my enemy.

A few days later on a cool Friday, I was walking around the park as I usually did on a beautiful day. The wind wasn't too strong, the temperature was just enough for sweaters, and the moon was shining. Yes, I said the moon. It's late at night, silly readers! I love sneaking out at night to walk in the park on the weekends. Every night when I wouldn't have school the next day, I would creep out of my house and come to the deserted park. I had traded my huge headphones for my tiny earbuds and was listening to my tunes.

I come out here at night because it's wide open space and it's deserted. It's the perfect place for me to practice my dancing skills. I turned on my iPod and put it on SHINee's "Sherlock (Clue + Note)." I knew the general dance by heart. When the music started, I started to dance along with the music. In the middle of it, I ended up singing too. By the time I was done with the song, I was out of breath. I sat down on a bench to catch my breath.

"Hey there."

I sprang up into my Tae Kwon Do defense pose. It's a reflex. The voice had come out of nowhere and I was trying to locate where it had come from. To my right side was a figure. I relaxed my pose and let my guard down. It was just Eunhyuk walking towards me. He was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with the zipper halfway up. I could see that he didn't have a shirt underneath. He also wore navy blue sweatpants and sneakers. His eyes sparkled with the same playful glow in the dim light. His hands were deep in his pockets.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked kind of harshly.

"I should be asking you the same question," he said stopping in front of me.

"I asked first," I stubbornly replied.

He shrugged, accepting defeat. "I was taking a walk because I needed to burn off some steam. I had gotten angry at my parents and I was afraid that I was going to punch someone if I didn't get out of there, so I came outside. I heard you singing and came to see what you were doing out so late and I had to watch you dance. You're a really good dancer and singer."

I blushed slightly. "Um, thanks, I guess."

"Now you have to answer my question."

I hesitated, mentally debating whether or not I should tell him my weekly routine. I finally gave up. It's not like this meeting would happen on a regular basis after this. "I come out here every weekend. Since we don't have school tomorrow, I sneak out late and just dance. I thought I would be alone like I always was," I answered. "I didn't expect you to be out here."

"Well, things happen and I'm here now talking to you," he shrugged again, smiling slightly.

"Yes, well, don't get too comfy cause I was going to leave now anyway." I said walking away. I usually would stay out longer, maybe an hour maximum, but I didn't feel like talking to him. Just because he sees me dancing in the park and we met up while I was walking home doesn't mean that he can automatically befriend me and start talking to me like we're old friends. It's enough that I just told him my habit of coming here every weekend. I was tired and I wasn't going to put up with it now.

"Hey! I still don't know your name!" Eunhyuk called after me desperately.

I half smiled. "Sorry buddy boy, but I'm not saying a word," I called back without looking at him. "A few chance meetings doesn't give you the right to know my name."

For the second time, I left him standing there dumbstruck.

On Monday at dismissal, I waited until there was no one left in the school yard before I set my backpack down and turned on my iPod. Eunhyuk wasn't staying to dance after school today. I'm not sure why, but he doesn't stay on Mondays. Oh well, his loss is my gain. I plugged the earbuds into my ear holes and stretched a few times before putting my song list on shuffle, not caring what song turned on. SHINee's "Ring Ding Dong" was first up. I started doing the normal dance routine that the boys do in the music video. Since I've memorized the dance routines of every song on my iPod, it wasn't a problem to keep up. When the song was wrapping up, I turned and yelped a little. I quickly paused my music.

"Well everyone keeps interrupting me whenever I dance, huh?" I muttered. "Who are you?"

The boy in front of me smiled. "I'm Lee Donghae. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow dancer like yourself." He stuck his hand out for me to shake it.

I considered my options. I could either ditch him like I did to Eunhyuk or I could talk a little bit and act friendly. Well, he sounds like a kind boy. Considering that I didn't know who he was, he must not be a stuck up popular kid like Eunhyuk. He had soft eyes and a matching smile. His style wasn't too shabby either. He had long orangish-colored hair that framed his face down to his neck. If I didn't know any better, I would say he looked like a dancer. Ok, option two it is. I shook his outstretched hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Donghae. The name's Audrey Neilson." I returned his smile.

"I was walking by the school because I had to meet a friend, and I couldn't help but stop when I saw you out here. Usually, the schoolyard would be empty at this time of day," he commented, just making a casual conversation.

"It seems like I'm catching everyone's eye lately," I joked. "Just last week I was dancing on my way home and someone stopped me to compliment me." I didn't want to mention Eunhyuk right now; I could pretty much care less about him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, I'm just curious, but you're a dancer, right?"

"That would be correct," he confirmed with a small smile and a nod. "How could you tell?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. A lucky guess? It was just the whole getup you have going on there. Somewhat long hair, a bright color hair dye, toned body, the clothes that you're wearing. It just reminds me of a dancer."

"Could I take that as a compliment?"

I smiled. "If you want to, then yes."

"Ok then, you could dance pretty well too, but I wonder how long it could last," he said teasingly.

"I don't know about you, but I could hold out for a while," I boasted. Frankly, I didn't know how long I could dance without stopping.

"Well, why don't we battle it out? I've got a full dance playlist here with no stops or breaks between songs. You up for a challenge?"

I froze up. Oh great! He wants me to dance in from of him! A cute boy finally notices me and he wants me to dance with him. Like I stated before, I can't dance in from of strangers, cute or not. Donghae noticed that I was nervous. He put on a friendly smile. "Don't worry if you're nervous. I just saw you dance, and you dance amazingly. Just one round would be enough and then I'll let you go."

I considered this a bit more. Donghae seemed friendly enough for me to befriend him. "Just answer me this, Lee Donghae: Do you usually just walk up to any random person and ask them for a dance battle like this?" I said crossing my arms over my chest, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Nope, you would be the first."

"Oh really? Well then, I accept your challenge," I said, unfolding my arms with a smirk.

"Alright, any requests?" Donghae said, taking his iPod out of his pocket.

"Not really, just don't play any female K-pop artists. I have something against them," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Ok. Let's lay out some ground rules first," Donghae said rubbing his hands together.

The rules were simple: You had to keep moving even if the dance moves require for you to stay frozen. No solo moves were aloud, so we had to only do the general dance moves unless it was the only way to keep you moving. If you messed up and did a wrong move, you would automatically forfeit. After accepting the rules and shaking hands on it, the battle commenced.

After 15 minute of straight dancing, Donghae stopped the music, panting heavily. "Alright, let's call this a draw," he gasping between breathes. I was hunched over, leaning on my knees and breathing heavy as well. I nodded, completely breathless and unable to speak a syllable. Donghae caught his breath and started putting his iPod back into his pocket. "Well, I haven't had that much of a thrill for a while. Thanks for the battle, Audrey. Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure, whenever's good for you," I said, still breathing heavily. Why was I still trying to recover from this? I started getting a killer headache in my skull. I winced in pain and held my head.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the hospital or something?" Donghae asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine, I just need to rest for a minute," I responded, shaking off his kind offer politely.

"Ok...well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said patting my back before jogging away.

I fell backwards, luckily falling into the diamond-wired fence that lines the schoolyard. I turned around, coiling my fingers into the small diamonds to support myself. I was leaning into the fence with both hands, ready to pass out. There was just one problem: I wasn't fainting. I had killer headaches pounding into my entire forehead, around my eyes, and the back of my head. I gritted my teeth to try and suppress the pain. The world was spinning around me, making me lose my balance. I felt weaker by the second. One of my hands slipped from the fence, and I swung facing away from the fence, hinged by the other hand. I eventually just let go of the other and fell onto my butt, leaning my back against the fencing with my face in my hands. I let out a groan of pain as I realized that the dizziness and headaches weren't going away no matter what I did. I wished that I would just pass out already! It would make this so much easier.

So I just sat there, enduring the pain with my jaw clenched and my fists kneading into my skull. That is, until a voice came and spoke softly to me.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I looked up at the person who found me and wished that I would just pass out already. "Hyuk-Jae..." I was too weak to muster out any emotion in my voice, so it came out as a moan of pain.

"You don't look so good. Are you ok?" he asked again, concern stringing in his voice. "You need help standing?" I nodded, too weak to show my pride. I let him pull me off the ground by my arm. "Can you walk?"

"I think so..." I said weakly. But when I took a step, I fell forward right into his chest. His rock hard, toned chest...Wait, what?

He pulled me away from his chest. "I should take you back home. You're in no condition to walk" he said sternly. "I'll walk you back to your house."

"I can go by myself, thank you very much," I complained as another headache split through my skull and my heart rate accelerated tenfold.

Eunhyuk held his grip on my arms. "Would you let go of your pride for one minute? I'm trying to help you and by the looks of it, you really need it."

"You're talking to me about having pride? You should see how much of a jerk you look through my eyes. You have so much pride that you think you own the school, and it works on everyone! You stroll through the hallways like you're a king or something!" I managed to rant, wincing at the pain in my head.

Eunhyuk chuckled. "Is that why you hate me so much? Because you're jealous of my popularity?"

"I never said I was jealous! See, that's your freaking pride getting in the way again. You think everyone likes you and the rest of them just wish that they were you. Well I don't fall into either category. I'm the one that doesn't care about the most popular guy in school because I think he's a big jerk underneath it all."

"Well, this 'big jerk' is offering to help you home and I suggest you take it."

I paused and contemplated. He's got a point there... If he was the big jerk I thought he was he wouldn't be offering to take me home after what happened... "Fine, I'll allow it. I just hope you don't end up pulling a knife out on me."

He laughed. "Nope, nothing of the sort. You're gonna have to lead the way cause I don't know where your house is."

"I'll do my best as a navigator," I said as he fixed my position. He slung my arm around his neck and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hey, hey, not so low!"

"Sorry~," he apologized with his gummy smile. I couldn't stop staring him when he did that. I swear, when he smiled it was like his whole face just brightened and the sun shined brighter than it already was, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The world would've stayed still if he hadn't stopped smiling. I shook myself back to reality. Get a grip, he's just trying to get you to fall for him like the other clueless girls at school.

Eunhyuk guided me back to my house. I felt guilty that we hadn't talked the entire way, so I invited him inside. "Besides, I'll need someone to get water and stuff for me," I added with a smile.

"Are you sure? Your parents won't mind?" he asked cautiously.

"My parents aren't home. They'll be back in a couple hours. You might as well stay and get comfy," I shrugged.

"Alright, I don't see why not," he gave in and took me into the house. He lay me down on my couch. "Let me get you some water. You're probably dehydrated. Dancing can really do a number on you."

"How do you know I was dancing?" I called to him while he went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He came back and handed it to me. I propped myself up with my elbows.

"I saw you dancing in the schoolyard. You were sweating a lot, worse than me!" he chuckled.

"So you're stalking me now?" I teased taking in another gulp. The cool liquid eased down my throat, cooling my insides and easing my dry throat.

"Not exactly," he said uncomfortably. He shifted slightly and squirmed.

"Dude, I was teasing, you don't need to get so squeamish over it," I giggled at his reaction.

"It's not that..." he shifted again. "I have something to confess..."

I stopped drinking my water bottle, keeping it on my lips. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Eunhyuk can't be saying what I think he's saying, right? Oh crap, don't tell me...

"I've been kind of...into you ever since we first met. I didn't know how to admit it, and I didn't know when to admit it, because I saw that you dislike me for whatever reason that you do. I don't know you well enough, but I could tell that you're different from other girls that I've seen in the hallways. Well, mostly because all they do is squeal and try to flirt with me right off the bat, but you never did any of that. I don't know if you really don't care about me, but I'm hoping that somewhere in your heart you do, only in a different way than everyone else. Not something like admiration, more like adoration."

I didn't know what to say. Lee Hyuk-Jae actually fell for a nobody like me? Only because I was different? Well, it was different in a good way, but still...he likes me. I felt stupid for not realizing it. No wonder why he was so insistent on knowing my name and getting to know me. Did he want to make this confession more special by saying my name? How long was he planning on doing this? _When _was he planning on doing this? Too many questions! What's up with me and curiosity? He's waiting patiently. It's enough that you probably already made him do this earlier than he had originally planned and you're giving him a harder time just staring at him blankly like this! Just say something!

"I...I..." The words stuck in the back of my throat, they came out barely a whisper.

"I don't expect you to return my feelings," he said standing up. "I just want you to know that even the cliché that the popular guy falls for the nobody that hates him is true. And I want you to know that even though it may not seem like it, the 'big jerk' has a heart too." With that, he left me on the couch, dumbstruck by his words and forced to sit through an uncomfortable uneasiness of questions and guilt. I felt terrible after making him storm out like that. Why did I have to freeze up and not say anything? Now I just made this totally and unnecessarily awkward between us.

_Huh,_ I thought to myself. _So this is what it's like to be left dumbstruck._

But the problem was I didn't know what kind of feelings I felt for him now. At first, I felt nothing but raw contempt for him, detesting every move he made. But now, I'm not sure how I feel. Surely, a few random meetings wouldn't be enough to change opinions about someone, right? But that part of brain that held my true feelings was so far away, I could t reach it no matter how many times I tried to stretch to the back of my mind to access it. I was denied it. Just like how I'm denying the truth now. I stood up as soon as I realized this. _And because I'm denying my feeling for him and accepting hatred, I must love him right back!_ I felt like kicking myself/. But I had no time for that! I had someone that I needed to run after! Yes, I know, it's really cheesy, but what do you expect? We're teenagers, we don't ask for anything elaborate or dynamic.

I hurried out of my house and quickly looked both ways to see which direction Eunhyuk ran off to. I looked quickly to the left and saw his figure moving slowly away from my house. I sprinted after him, not caring if my heart beat so much quicker than it normally should. When I was right behind him, I shouted, "Eunhyuk!" He turned around, but I couldn't stop myself from running, so I rammed right into him, sending us to the ground. I landed on top of his chest and he stared at me, bewildered. "Sorry," I apologized, a pink blush creeping across my face.

He laughed lightly and brushed a strand of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Well? I'm guessing you didn't run after me just to say good bye, so spill the beans."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you back there. I was just shocked and confused. I kind of had a mental battle with myself too. Hyuk-Jae, I return your feelings. I-I love you too."

He smiled at me. "I love you too." He cupped his hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his. I felt a bit impatient, my heart rallied up from running. I hurried to press my lips against his without hesitation. I wanted to kiss him before that part of my mind becomes locked again. He was kind of surprised at how eager I was, but he smiled nevertheless. His lips were as soft and pillowy as I thought they would be looking at them. The kiss was gentle and soft, as expected because this is only our first kiss.

After only a few seconds, he pulled away from me. "Well," he said. "Are you gonna get off of me anytime soon?" I blushed again. He smiled. "You're so adorable when you blush."

I got off of him and helped him up. "Come back? You left kind of abruptly."

"Sure, I'll do that," he said wrapping his arm around me as we started walking together towards my house again.

Love at first sight works in a weird way. In one case, both of them meet and immediately hit it off, but the other case that happened to us involved one realizing their true feelings for the other, who fell head over heels as soon as they laid eyes upon them. In the end, it doesn't matter which scenario happened, because you always end up with a happy ending.

But wait, wasn't there something that needed to be answered...?

"Now that we're together," Eunhyuk started. "Are you finally going to tell me your name?"

* * *

Did you guys like it? Ehh, it was ok to me. I don't think it's one of my best pieces.

It was a little bit boring compared to the rest of them. And I think it's a bit anticlimactic. I don't know. If you guys liked it, fine, but I don't. Twinny, if you think this is good, then you must really love Hyukie.

News regarding the sequel to "Frozen": I haven't started writing it yet -_-' I know, shame on me. I should go sit in a corner and not listen to Super Junior for weeks. Twinny knows what's going on. It's a long story. No, seriously, it's a _long _story. You'll see what I mean when I publish it. I honestly think you'll be surprised at it. I hope it makes up for this one. The release date? I have no idea -_-'. Whenever I start writing, I'll start writing.

Later today, I'll have that Kyuhyun story I mentioned earlier published. It's been done but I held off on it so I could publish this one. I hope that one's better. It's a two-shot, but I only have the first chapter written out. It will be out later today! I promise! I swear!

See you! Until hen, "Keep calm and love SuJu!"

SUPER JUNIOR FIGHTING!


End file.
